Why?
by Heart-Of-Memories
Summary: Post episode 19, Pre Episode 20. Sasuke and Naruto talk at a riverbank while healing from Haku's attack on the Bridge during the Land of Waves.


A sasunaru fluff oneshot that is set Post episode 19, but pre episode 20. Also, let's say that Tsunami decided to stay home, instead of going to the bridge with Inari-chan, and the rest of the Villagers. Hee, i wrote this while i was supposed to be doing my math homework, so don't blame me if it stinks. Blame 8th grade math.

Music listened to while typing this: Concrete Angel by Martina McBride, And It's not Over by Duaghtry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or it's characters. Those belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own the songs i listened to, those belong to their respective artists and record companies.

* * *

"Ow! Watch it Dobe!" The blond boy winced as he pulled another needle from his friends back, unwillingly cuasing a muscle to lock up. 

"Sorry Sasuke. These things went in to deep to not hurt when they come out." The older boy huffed slightly, and winced again as the last of the senbon on his back was pulled free. A clang of metal on rock told him Naruto had dropped the needle. The boy in question flopped down onto said rock with a loud fleshy thump, stretching an aching shoulder above his head.

"That's the last of the ones i can get out with you sitting like that. Either move, or get the rest out on your own." Sasuke rolled his eyes, but stood on shaky legs in order to move from his cramped position to one in which Naruto could reach the rest of the senbon. He grimaced as he nearly slipped into the river he and Naruto were nearby, but was quick to right himself before he fell into the calm waters. He hadn't seen the concerned look on Naruto's face, and the blond boy didn't let it stay on his face for long. He winced as his back audibly cracked before he changed positions, and caused the boy standing behind hims heart to skip a beat as memories of what the older boy had done for him began to resurface. Sasuke flopped down onto the rocks beside Naruto with an audible thump, and Naruto moved closer to the elder boy, a solemn look on his face. Sasuke raised a brow at the normally happy boys behavior, but didn't comment. as Naruto pulled the rest of the senbon free. It was odd really, Kakashi had recommended that Naruto ans he come here, instead of the more medically adept Sakura, if only for the reason that Sakura hadn't gotten hurt during their fight on the bridge. They had gotten the directions from Tsunami, who had been very angry when she saw Kakashi walk into the house with a large slash mark on his chest. She didn't bother asking why he wanted directions, just gave him a look that made Tazuna-san blush, and while she gave the directions to Naruto, the look made Kakashi take off his vest so his wound could be bandaged. And here they were, Naruto pulling the senbon from Haku's attacks free, while he sat on the river bank. He still didn't know why he had jumped in front of Naruto, shielding the younger boy from, what had looked like at the time, a death blow. He had woken up to Sakura crying over him, but was more concerned at how the blond had fared from the fight, but when Sakura had told him that Naruto was fine, it felt like part of the heavy burden on his shoulders had been lifted.

"Got it. That was the last one." Sasuke nodded, standing on still shaky legs, not taking Naruto's offered hand. It was then that he slipped again, this time unable to right himself in time to avoid taking a cold, impromptu bath in the calm, deep river. He surface, sputtering only to see a look that he ws not expecting on to see on Naruto's face.

Worry for him.

"Sasuke! You all right?" He nodded, pulling himself back onto the riverbank, sides heaving as he collapsed to his knees. Naruto moved toward him, slipping his still warm jacket over Sasukes shaking shoulders as he embraced him from behind.

"Why did you do it?"

"What? Fall in the river? My leg gave out Dobe." He felt the head on his shoulder move.

"Not that. Back on the bridge, why did you cover me like that? You know i would have been fine." Sasuke was grateful that his face was still wet, if only for the fact that it hid the tears that were pricking at his eyes.

"Naruto, after i covered you, what did Haku say to you? The blond paused in thought for a moment, then hugged the boy tighter around the middle.

"He asked if it was the first time that i'd seen a friend die in battle, and said that you were worthy of the Shinobi name. But that dosen't answer my question, Sasuke. Why did you cover me? If Haku hadn't been aiming for a death trance, you would have died!"

"Better than you dieing, Dobe. You've got a dream worth fulfilling. I've just got an ambition to finish." The blond pushed himself up, grabbing at the pouch of bandages that Tsunami had given them.

"Still not an answer Sasuke." The blond growled as he wrapped the bandages around Sasuke's chest and back, covering the puncture wounds. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Because, Naruto. I don't want to lose my precious person."

* * *


End file.
